


Merthur- Cold

by ShadowGirlcc



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, but yeah they go hunting and kiss, i don't know why it took so long that's just how it is, just a really small one-shot that ligit took me 2 years to write, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowGirlcc/pseuds/ShadowGirlcc
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are wondering through the woods, trying to hunt, and Merlin is very cold.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 128





	Merthur- Cold

Merlin was cold. Actually, scratch that, he was hands-down, balls-to-the-wall bloody freezing. 

Why Arthur had decided to take their Royal guests on a hunting trip during the middle of winter he had no idea. All he knew was that he and Arthur had been wondering the woods for hours, separated from the rest of the group and finding absolute zilch for their efforts. Merlin was about ready to lay on the ground and give up by this point. 

"Can we please go back now Arthur?" he moaned. "My feet are either going to fall or freeze off, and when they do, it'll be your fault."

"Don't be such a girls-petticoat Merlin." Arthur stepped lightly over a bramble, as though he could hardly feel the cold. "It's barely been two hours since we left and I plan to stay out until either I catch something worthy of the King of Carondell or it gets too dark to see anything. If we don't come back with something, we risk looking like fools in front of our guests. And I will not be made to look a fool."

"This was all your idea," grumbled Merlin. "You'd think that someone with so much "experience" " -he made quotation marks with his hands- "Would know better than to try hunting in the middle of winter, whilst it's snowing." 

"If you're so cold, why don't you go for a run?" suggested Arthur. "Go on, to that tree and back."

"No."

"Well stop complaining then, if you won't take my advice."

They continued on for a hundred or so metres, Merlin grumbling under his breath the whole time. 

"Good grief Merlin," Arthur said, and turned suddenly to face him. Merlin, who had only been a few steps behind, stopped short as he saw Arthur's face. His cheeks were red with the cold, but his eyes were bright and looked over Merlin with a slight smile on his face. This was unusual, especially the look on his face, which was almost a smirk. 

"If you would like," he said, taking a step closer to Merlin, "I could help you warm up?"

There was a suggestive look on his face, one Merlin could have barely imagined being on Arthur's face and least of all directed at him. 

"I'm sorry?" He asked. 

"Like I said," continued Arthur, taking another step closer. They were so close now, Merlin could see the snowflakes that were caught in Arthur's eyelashes. "I could help you warm up." 

"And how would you--" Merlin was about to enquire more, but was cut off by Arthur's sudden kiss. 

It was warm and hard and even hot, and oh goodness Merlin had never felt anything he'd needed so bad before that moment, even if he hadn't realised how much he needed it or how much it was that he'd wanted that, and Arthur's hands were in his hair and it was everything. And then it was over. 

And Arthur was walking on. 

And he called out, "Come on you idiot! We've not caught anything yet and I bloody well intend to!" 

Merlin was standing in the snow, breath making steam in the air, fingertips still frozen, but his stomach felt like a wildfire had started and was spreading all around his body, warming him from the inside. He felt a grin appear on his face. 

Merlin was still standing frozen in the snow, but something had made it more bearable. Now, he felt he could quite get used to stupid hunting trips in the middle of winter, if it meant more of this. Maybe it wasn't so bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, it's very short and i'm sorry for that lol.


End file.
